


What I Wouldn't Let You Do

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, i don't even know how to describe the dynamic i was going for here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Lily's flirting goes awry when she teases the wrong person.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	What I Wouldn't Let You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportivetricks (tamlane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Happy birthday, sportivetricks! This was to be the centrepiece to the the other idea I had for your smutty claus, but I could never get the surrounding fic to work, so I've repurposed it into one scene for you. There is a certain similarity to one scene in your 'Kiss with tongue' which I re-read as research for your SC, it's different enough I think it counts as an homage!
> 
> I know next to nothing about Cursed Child, but I know Harry and Draco are sort of friends now? I tried to work that in slightly.

There was nothing more satisfying to Draco Malfoy than realising that Lily Luna Potter was flirting with him. Then again from what Draco knew from the thankful rare times Harry Potter opening up to him, usually when they’d made it to a second bottle of mead, Lily being a flirt was known problem: too many boys that lasted too brief a time.

Luckily only having Scorpius as a child, it was not something Draco had to worry about. Instead he only had to worry how much of the south wing of the manor, Scorpius’ twenty-first birthday party was going to wreck, considering number of Potters and Weasleys in attendance it was going to be an expensively large amount.

“Sounds delightful.” Draco drawled as Lily finished up an absurdly blatant innuendo about what she’d like to do to him. “Why don’t we go to my study?”

“I – what?” Lily did a double take.

As it turned out there was something more satisfying than being flirted with. It was seeing the confident superior young woman being taken entirely flat footed.

“My study,” Draco repeated. “It’s just up the stairs there. Very private. I like my peace and quiet when I’m… doing things.”

Lily Luna gaped at him, mouth opening and closing. Draco smiled. He had no gift with Legilimency but it didn’t take magic to know what Lily was thinking. She practised her flirting on her father’s friends; morale and virtuous men, a way to practise while remaining completely safe.

She didn’t know that Draco was entirely unlike her father’s other friends in that regards.

“Unless, of course you didn’t mean any of that?” Draco said, his smile widening. “Unless you’re scared Miss Potter?”

Lily’s mouth closed and her jaw set, determinedly. It was an attempt at a stubborn expression Draco knew in both her parents. She offered him his hand and he led her away from the party. There was an excitement, an arousal that he’d not felt in many years, was bubbling up in him.

The girl put up a brave show as they went up the stairs and entered his study but a flicker of nerves crossed her face when he closed the door behind them.

It was a long thin room with a desk at the fair end. One side of the room was taken up with bookshelves and the other was a reading nook with a small sofa and a comfortable chair set by it.

Draco sauntered over to his desk. There was photograph on it of a beautiful young witch. It ad been taken long, before her family’s curse had lead to a slow, terrible decline and death. Draco considered it for a moment before placing it gently face down on the desk.

Then he turned back to Lily Luna.

“Sit down Lily,” he said

“Mr Malfoy, I really didn’t mean...”

“Sit down,” He repeated, firmly.

Lily sank on to the nearest corner of the sofa.

“Now, you were quite clear, Lily. You’re good at riding things, you said. Broomsticks, hippogriffs, _anything_ you said.”

“I didn’t...”

“You did,” Draco said, taking delight in the simple contradiction. “And then you followed me up here all alone. So really I have to ask, what do you want from me Miss Potter?”

Draco leant back in his chair and made steeples out of his fingers and waited. Young people had no patience at all.

“You know.” Lily said.

“I don’t. You should tell me.”

“What?”

“Lie back Lily,” Draco said, “And tell me what you think is going to happen.”

Lily’s brown eyes were wide and round.

“Mr Malfoy... I don’t...” She protested.

“Lie back,” he said more firmly. Lily lay back, her head resting on a cushion at one end of the sofa, her ankles rested on the armrest at the other end. 

“Relax.” He murmured looking up and down.

The dress she had worn was riding up, bunching around her middle, showing off all of her long smooth legs. The straps too were straining to keep the hem up, at it was flashing far more cleavage that it was designed to. It was much that the cleavage was accidental than the fact of that caused Draco’s pulse to quicken, just slightly.

“Now, tell me.”

“I-I can’t,” Lily whimpered.

“Tell me what’s not going to happen then if it’s easier,” Draco said, leaning forward.

“You’re not going to shag me,” Lily said at once.

“Of course not,” Draco said gently. “Now we’re agreed. How would I not start to do that?”

“Well you wouldn’t kiss me. Not slowly, not gently like I was the tastiest thing ever and you wanted to savour it.”

“No?”

“No. Then you wouldn’t keep going and going. Until we were both breathless and had to stop.” There was a pink glow rising in Lily’s cheeks, Draco’s eyes followed the path of the tip of her tongue as she licked her lips. He didn’t think she’d realised she was doing it.

“And my hands? I wouldn’t touch you?” 

Lily’s hands were writhing in her lap. Draco eased his chair forward. He was close enough to reach out and touch her but he didn’t.

“Of course not. You’d want to wrap your arms around me and hold me tight. I wouldn’t let you’d. Or you’d hold my head as you kissed me, you’d comb you fingers through my hair. Everyone likes my hair.”

“And I wouldn’t want to touch you anywhere else?”

“You would. You’d want to feel my breasts, squeeze them. Gently play with them until I couldn’t take it, any more.”

“But I wouldn’t. The only person who can touch you write now is you Lily, dear.”

As if hypnotised, Lily took the suggestion, her hands rising to her breasts to cup and squeeze them, the thinness of the fabric of her dress doing little to hinder to them. Draco could swear he could see the tips of them starting to raise the fabric slightly.

“Of course, if I had been doing anything to you, I might be getting kind of excited. You would take my cock out, wouldn’t you?”

Lily shifted on the sofa, changing her position so her gaze could see wear Draco’s hands were.

“I wouldn’t.” She said hoarsely.

It was a dangerous moment, Draco undid his trousers and pulled the zipper down, shifting his hips to pull his cock out. Lily made a little stiffled noise, like a moan, her gaze locked on his cock as he started to stroke it.

“I suppose I wouldn’t pull your dress down either.”

Lily slipped the straps off her dress. Wiggling and pushing it down to around her hips. Her breast rose and fell rapidly. They were smaller but perky with youth, dusty with the faintest of freckles and capped with pinkish nipples. 

“No, you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t kiss and lick them, or suck my nipples.”

Those nipples were hard and prominent now under Lily’s touch as she played with her bared breasts.

Draco’s hand worked his shaft, slowly and smoothly. It was getting difficult for him to find the right words now.

“You’re going great Lily, go on,” he said gruffly. 

“You wouldn’t work your way down my body,” Lily said in a rush, “You wouldn’t put your hand on the inside of my leg and it run it up between them.”

“But you can,” Draco reminded her.

Lily’s hand moved between her legs pulling up the dress to reveal white knickers underneath, darkened in the front.

“You wouldn’t run your hand over my knickers,” - fingers ran up her knickers from the bottom of the wet patch up the hem. -”or feel how wet I am.”

Her fingers pushed inside the knickers. The fabric was pushed out around her hand wrist, obscuring his view.

“I’d pull thos-” Draco slipped but he caught himself. “I wouldn’t take those off entirely.

Lily pushed them down with her free hand until she could kick them off entirely. Draco could see shockingly red hair on her mound before her hand covered it up one finger pumping into her pussy.

“You wouldn’t spread my legs”- she parted hers wider- “and get on top of me. You wouldn’t ease your cock into me, slowly letting me adjust to how big you were.”

She’d added another finger and it looked like she managed easily, the slickness of her cunt was making her hand shine. Her pace quickened and Draco’s hand stroking his cock matched it.

“You wouldn’t slide it in and out me, thrusting it into me smoothly.” She said, the words coming without prompting now. Her breathing and deepened, her head settled back on the sofa. Her hips moved gently up as she fingered herself. Draco tensed.

“You wouldn’t hold me in your arms and kiss me as you made love to me you, wouldn’t keep rocking away, screwing me until I… until I...”

Draco reached out and slapped the back of her hand. 

Lily yelped, her hand instinctively pulling away from the impact, she pulled it out of her. Her chest heaved. She stared at him, utterly betrayed.

“You’re right Lily,” Draco said, pitilessly. “I wouldn’t do _any_ of that.”

He placed his hand right between her legs, toying with the brilliant hair on her mound. Then he slipped his hand between her legs and ran the tip of his finger of her sopping wet entrance, causing her to moan.

“What I would do, is push you up against a wall and snog you senseless.”

He pumped his finger and out of her a few times, relish the way it clung to his finger.

“What I would do, is tear that flimsy dress off you and put you own your knees.”

Her curled the finger inside of her, rubbing it against sensitive spots in a beckoning motion. Lily let out a full-hearted moan and draco pressed the first finger of her free hand into her open mouth.

“What I would do, is see how much of ‘big cock’,”- he pronounced the words with especial care- “you could take in your mouth.”

Her soft lips closed around the protruding digit and he pushed it deeper into his mouth, standing half over her he alternated fingering her mouth and cunt. Lily’s moans were constant but muffled.

“What I would do, is see how good you are at sucking cock, playing with it, can you Lily? Do you know?”

Using both his hands hand left his cock untouched and Lily reached out with her hand to stroke it, as if in answer to prove she did know what she was doing. Her grip wrapped about and worked it with surprising smoothness.

“What I would do, is hold onto that pretty red hair, everyone does like it dear, and use it as leverage as fucked you on your hands and knees.”

He added another finger, slamming them in and out if Lily quickly and at pace.

“Not gently. People aren’t so gentle when you tease them Lily. Not when you flirt with them all evening and pretend you didn’t mean them. They get you up against on the wall. They get you off your feet and fuck you deep.”

He pushed his fingers deep into her, pressing his thumb against her clit, each time he got deep.

“And you can do, is wrapped your legs around their hips and your nails in the back and show them just how much you want it. And you do really want it don’t you, Lily?”

The girl thrashed, her mouth had coated on set of fingers in drool and now her cunt quaked and quivered under his assault and soaked his other in her wetness and she came all over him.

Lily Luna Potter collapsed back on his sofa, hair mussled, face red, and her eyes closes. Her chest heaved and legs stayed spread wide, one fell to the floor. A display of teenage perfection that had been so debauched, so fucked, that Draco barely got his hand back his cock before he came as well, spill over his hand with suddenly volume and energy, a couple of spurts falling over Lily’s hip and leg.

By the time Lily came to her senses. Draco had got himself composed and settled behind his desk, conjuring a pair of tumblers and ice that he filled with firewhiskey. 

Lily got up, pulling up the straps of her dress and smoothing it down over her legs, so it looked like nothing had happened before.

“Mr Malfoy,” She said hoarsely approaching his desk. 

“Drink, Miss Potter?” Draco said indicating one of the tumblers with a sweep of his hand. 

“No, not thank you,” she said, off balance. “Mr Malfoy what we did...”

“We didn’t do anything Miss Potter,” Draco said with a smirk. “you were quite clear about that remember.” 

Lily gave him a hard look for a moment, then her shoulders sagged and she nodded. She turned to go.

“Now if we talked it over, would you really want to?” Draco said.

Lily didn’t answer but her ears had gone red again, and there was the slightest sway to her step that told of future encounters to come. Draco knew she liked what’d hear.

He settled back in his chair. He glanced at the photo frame but left it flat to the desk. 

Later, he was going to venture out and see what a mess had been made of the Manor but that was later right now he had two firewhiskeys to drink, and memories to savour.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
